


To Be Mesmerized

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the group is lounging around and enjoying a lazy day, Merritt and Jack come up with a challenge to entertain themselves. They've challenged Dylan to hypnotize Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through writing this and realized I didn't like it very much. Despite that, I decided I should still post it so the work wouldn't go to waste... Enjoy!

Merritt’s got his eyes on Jack, now waving his hand in front of the other’s face determinedly. He’s showing one of his newer tricks to the other, seeing as Jack could use it now that he’s really moving forward with his mentalist skills. While the two are entertained by learning, both Lula and Danny are lounged on opposite sides of the room.

Lula’s lounging back on the couch, one leg draped over the back and one hand grazing against pristine white carpet below them. She’s got her eyes up on the ceiling, her mind amidst thoughts of what she can do to keep herself entertained. So far she hasn’t come up with much.

Danny’s got his nose buried in a book, one that he’s been turning the pages of every few seconds. He just cannot get over the history inside their current abode, and he hopes he’ll be able to absorb as much as he possibly can before they’re sent off on their next mission.

But then Merritt and Jack’s hushed conversation comes to a close. They turn their eyes on Danny with matching mischievous smirks. Clearly the troublemaking twosome have come up with another idea.

Feeling the weight of their gazes, Danny looks up to his book only to watch them smile even wider. He realizes he should have ignored them, but now it’s too late. He’s given the two the attention they were seeking and now he can’t take it back. He yields to their gazes.

“Danny, we’ve got a deal for you.” Jack starts, his tone light and suspicious. He turns toward Merritt to continue.

“Let us hypnotize you.” Merritt states simply, tilting his head forward as if that’s the greatest idea he’s ever come up with. He even lifts his hands to add more grandeur.

“You guys have tried already. Many times, if you recall correctly. I don’t think it’s suddenly going to work today. Try Lula.” Danny says shortly, now turning back to his book.

“Hey!” Lula argues.

“I don’t believe that! You and Dylan both say you can’t get hypnotized. Let me try and then we’ll see.” Merritt challenges. He’s clearly bored and the challenge seems exciting. Even Danny kind of wants to let him have a go just for fun. Besides, Danny’s confident none of Merritt’s little tricks will work on him, more so now because there’s no element of surprise.

Despite this, Danny’s not feeling up to the activity. Danny tilts his head to the side, his mouth scrunching to one side of his face as if he’s thinking. He’s quick as he shakes his head and turns to Merritt and Jack with a tight smile. “Still no.”

“Aw, come on, Danny! Let us have some fun!” Jack’s voice has turned whiney now, but he’s still smirking excitedly. He’s really trying to goat Danny into this.

The door to the lounge room then clicks shut and Dylan enters. Their eyes all flick towards him as he enters, a jacket thrown over one arm. He smirks at Jack and Merritt, who are sitting in the center of the room with their legs crossed underneath them.

“‘Aw, come on, Danny’ what?” Dylan asks, his lips quirked upwards in amusement. He walks as awaits an answer, moving to the couch to throw his jacket over the back. He then sits down on the arm chair as he waits.

“We’re trying to convince Danny to let us hypnotize him.” Merritt explains slowly, a small tint of guilt settling in his tone. He sounds like a child caught doing something bad. The tone of his voice causes Danny to chuckle.

“But he says he can’t be hypnotized. What’s up with you two and not being able to be hypnotized?” Jack asks, his face contorting into distaste. “Lame.”

Dylan’s grinning now as he turns his gaze toward Danny. There’s a tinge of something in Dylan’s gaze that Danny deciphers as skepticism. Daniel can’t help the sudden urge of defensiveness he feels.

Danny straightens up pointedly, turning his eyes on Merritt and Jack with small displeasure. He lifts his pointer finger out in front of him as he talks. “Correction, I didn’t say I couldn’t be hypnotized. I said you two can’t hypnotize me.”

Dylan’s eyes graze over to Merritt and he lifts his brow almost in disbelief. “Hm.” He comments lightly, but then he’s grabbing his jacket again. He’s moving to leave the room, but Jack and Merritt share a quick glance. Merritt’s quick to grab his attention again.

“Dylan, why don’t you hypnotize Danny?” Merritt offers, wiggling his brows at the idea. He motions towards Danny as he talks. “You’ve got to know a few things about hypnosis, dear old leader.”

Dylan turns slowly back to the room, his lips pressed tight into a smile. He seems to think about it, but then he laughs. He turns towards Danny to tilt his head forward with a questioning gaze. “Danny?”

“I’d really rather not-” Danny starts, but Jack’s quick to butt in.

The corner of Jack’s mouth is quirked to one side, baring his teeth in his usual predatory manor. “If you’re so confident why don’t you let him try?”

Danny’s hooked right there, even though he doesn’t want to admit it. He rolls his eyes but shuts his book and proceeds to set it off to the side. He then sits straighter, turning his icy glare on both Merritt and Jack. “Using my ego against me. Nice work.”

Jack loses all heat behind his grin and now only flashes Danny a friendly smile. He shrugs his shoulders almost proudly. “I’m good at what I do.”

Merritt’s then patting the free area on the rug in front of them, trying to coerce Danny down. “Come on down, don’t be shy.”

Danny’s chin juts to the side as he listens to Merritt’s invitation. He slides off of the cushiony recliner he had been sitting in and now crawls over to the desired location. He curls his feet underneath himself to match Merritt’s and Jacks’ positions, but he places his hands on his shins patiently.

“I believe Merritt should try to hypnotize Danny first and then I’ll try my hand… so long as Danny’s okay with that.” Dylan offers, now sitting back down on the edge of the couch. Lula’s sitting up next to him, turning her head to look up at him with an entertained grin. She intertwines her hands in her lap as she watches.

“Fine.” Danny bites. He’s too far in this now to go against the grain. He turns his full attention towards Merritt with a bored smirk. “Do your worst.”

Merritt’s practically beaming as he scoots closer to Danny. He gets comfortable on the rug and then rubs his hands together a few times. He squares his shoulders and then lifts his two open palms in front of Danny’s face. He wiggles his fingers once and then grows rigid.

“Pay attention to the surface of my palms. Look close to follow the grooves. From the grooves you’ll travel further. Follow my hands.” Merritt than moves his first hand closer to Danny’s hand. His palm is open, as if he’s going to lay it right over Danny’s face. But then he stops and snaps. “Sleep.”

Danny lifts his eyes from Merritt’s fist to his face. He can see the hope in Merritt’s face, which almost makes him feel a little guilty. He only shrugs it off, regaining a cocky grin. “Merritt, that was weak.”

Merritt’s shoulders deflate and he only shakes his head disdainfully. “Whatever. Dylan, get over here and show him up.”

Danny rests back on his hands, his torso now at an angle as he turns to Dylan. The other is wearing a knowing smirk, which sends a thrill of worry through Danny. If anyone can find a way around Danny’s mind block it would definitely be Dylan. He’s far more experienced.

“Danny, would you stand for me?” Dylan asks kindly, his head now bent towards the ground. He brings one hand up to scratch against his facial hair as he thinks.

“What did I get myself into…?” Danny trails off, but he does as Dylan requests. He moves to his knees and then gets to his feet. Merritt and Jack do the same, seeing as they really want to watch if Dylan can do this. They take a step back and watch with tight expressions. Danny’s sure they’re using this as a learning lesson.

Danny keeps his hands at his sides, although he really wishes he could slide them into his pockets. He feels awkward with his limbs limp but then Dylan’s walking forward. Danny keeps his eyes forward, but having Dylan’s presence close and over his shoulder is bothersome.

Dylan circles around him, not saying a word. He then moves to stand in front of Danny with a small smile. “Danny.” He greets.

Danny swallows, but tilts his head in a curt nod. “Dylan.”

“Pay attention to my voice. To the way it sounds. Keep listening close to the words I say and the way I say my words. The words. Keep those words in mind as you watch my lips-” Danny’s eyes drop down to Dylan’s lips as the slew of words continue to pour out of his mouth- “Now watch my hands, but keep your eyes on my lips. Watch my words.”

Danny keeps his eyes on Dylan’s lips as instructed, and he really can’t pay attention to his words too much. How could he now that his eyes are pinpointed on Dylan’s mouth? But he manages to keep Dylan’s hand in his peripheral vision. He keeps the movement in his sight, from Dylan’s hands and his mouth. He tries to listen to the words he’s saying but it’s almost like they’ve grown muffled.

Danny truthfully feels like he’s in a trance now, but for a different reason.

But then Dylan’s words cut to a stop and Danny really has no idea what he said for the last few minutes. Dylan’s hand is then in front of his face and he snaps, which only brings Danny back to reality. He’s able to tear his eyes off of Dylan’s lips to look around.

Everyone looks at him expectantly, quiet and waiting.

But then Danny just cracks a smile and shakes his head.  “I guess it didn’t work.”

“Yeah…” Dylan says slowly, his face showing what Danny assumes is disappointment. Dylan nods in agreement, now moving behind Danny with small steps.

Danny turns towards the others as Dylan proceeds to do whatever it is he’s doing behind Danny, lifting his hands with a small shrug. “It was a nice effort, you guys. And you nearly had me there-”

Danny stops talking when he feels a warm presence at his ear. He turns just slightly at the feeling but then there’s a word being whispered into his ear.

“Sleep.” Dylan instructs.

Danny’s eyes then slowly close, and his body falls weak just as slowly. Dylan’s there in a flash, reaching out and catching Danny in his arms before he hits the ground. He’s got the other’s form pressed to his front, since that’s the easiest way to keep him standing.

“When I snap my fingers you will awake and only when I snap my fingers.” Dylan continues on.

Merritt all but gasps, his hands coming up to cover his mouth in a feminine manner. He bounces on his toes right after, in absolute shock at what he’s seeing.

“Holy shit…” Jack whispers in awe, his smile growing as well. He turns to Merritt to share their excitement.

Lula bounds up from the couch to stand next to the three, now even more interested then before. She pats Merritt’s arm lightly, refusing to take her eyes off of Danny and Dylan so she won’t miss a thing.

“Dude…” Lula adds quietly, still patting at Merritt’s arm.

Dylan turns his eyes upwards to the three but that causes Danny’s head to loll further into his neck. He looks up at them with a small smile, but keeps his hands tight around Danny so he won’t fall. He can’t help but the shy smile that grows on his face.

“Have him make us waffles for dinner!” Jack whispers lightly, now hopeful at the idea. “Danny’s waffles are the best.”

Dylan quirks a brow at that, seemingly shocked at the comment.

Merritt shrugs in agreement, agreeing almost shamefully. “He’s not wrong. The three of us have had some pretty awesome guy nights.”

Dylan scoffs at that, shaking his head. He turns in towards Danny, looking down at the other almost tenderly. He takes in a deep breath as he keeps Danny in his one arm to free his other. He brings his hand out in front of him and then snaps his fingers.

Just as Danny starts to awake, Dylan helps him stand up to his feet. Danny’s face contorts into confusion, with scrunched brows and a narrowed gaze. He turns around to look down at the hand Dylan now has rested on his shoulder. He flashes his gaze to Dylan’s eyes and finds the other looking resolutely back at him.

“You did it, didn’t you?” Danny clips, but by Dylan’s lack of response he knows the answer. He sighs but nods his way away from Dylan. He turns back towards Merritt and Jack with look of mild defeat. “Well, he’s bettered us all. Happy?”

“Hey, Danny. Do you want to make us waffles for dinner?” Jack’s eyes grow hopeful at that, tilting forward on the balls of his feet at the suggestion.

Daniel can’t help the small smirk that flowers no his face. He agrees with a small nod. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Yeah! This was a win-win situation. We got to see Danny getting hypnotized _and_ we get waffles!” Merritt places his hand high in the air, turning towards Jack excitedly. The other returns the high-five happily, the smack filling the room.

Danny rolls his eyes thickly, turning on his heel pointedly and strolling towards the exit. Jack’s quick to flank Danny, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder kindly. The two make their way out of the room and to the kitchen to prepare a dinner of breakfast food.

Lula tugs on Merritt’s sleeve for him to follow after, and then she happily bounces after Jack and Danny. She really has to see Danny making these waffles he’s so famous for. Besides, the first time she met him she didn’t peg him as the kind of guy to make the team dinner.

Merritt snickers as he steps after her. Dylan moves to Merritt’s side, smirking as Merritt reaches out to pat his shoulder in congratulations. The follow after the three that have now grown into small group, discussing dinner with interest. Merritt’s the one who ducks his head so Dylan can hear him but the others won’t.

“You’ll have to teach me that one later.” Merritt says calmly, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he pulls back to assess Dylan.

“Hey, you’re the professional, not me. You weren’t doing anything wrong… It’s more on Danny’s end. He’s a different kind of character.” Dylan tries to explain, but he can’t seem to find the right words. Nothing seems to provide a good explanation in this situation.

Merritt smiles, small but noticeable. Dylan turns to keep his eyes on him, waiting for an explanation. Merritt only turns his eyes up kindly, reaching out to wrap his arm around Dylan’s shoulders.

“You’ve got Danny mesmerized most of the time anyway. I guess I’m not too shocked.” Merritt teases with one more pat. He then leaves Dylan at the entrance of the kitchen. He leaves the other there with questions hanging off his tongue, moving to join the others happily.

Dylan stands there, watching the four settle in. Jack and Danny take over the kitchen, the two working in almost perfect synchronization as they pull out the ingredients needed to make waffles from scratch. They laugh as they work together while Lula and Merritt sit at the bar, jabbering and poking at one another.

Dylan smiles to himself, pushing his blush away with a roll of his eyes. Whatever Merritt was insinuating will be a thought saved for another day. For now, he’s going to enjoy some waffles.


End file.
